User blog:NightFalcon9004/Numbuh 1 vs Tommy Pickles. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 18
The leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door from Codename: Kids Next Door, Numbuh 1, and the center character of Rugrats, Tommy Pickles, rap against each other to see who is the better leader of a group of children. Beat produced by Cacola Announcer: (0:11 - 0:22) EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! NUMBUH ONE! VS! TOMMY PICKLES! BEGIN! Tommy Pickles: (0:22 - 0:44) It's time to spit hits against this Brit kid next door. Once I'm done, you'll be the one bawling and crawling on the floor! I'm like Reptar (rawr!), a star! Here me roar, 'Cause I stomp Rainbow Monkey fangirls like I'm Numbuh Four! This baby's gotta do what this baby's gotta do, And that's to kick your big butt and the rest of your crew, too! With those Toilenator skills, you smell like poo! (P.U.!) I'm the real Numbuh 1 rhymer while you're a fat Numbuh 2! Numbuh 1: (0:44 - 1:07) You're only a year old, so let me show you who you're facing. Infants have no chance when the Kids Next Door get in their rap battle stations! The greatest MC of the KND gives no sympathy to a crazy baby! You can't daze me; you think glue is tasty! Maybe that's why you're pasty! You're a little gullible toddler, too immature to battle. I'll leave you shaken up like your tantrums with a rattle! I fight adult tyranny while you do what they tell you to. You better call Stu to come change your diapers for you! [Tommy grabs his milk bottle and sprays the screen with milk, which drips down and shows his teenage self.] Tommy Pickles: (1:07 - 1:30) I'm all grown up, yet still at a higher level now. You're a workaholic prick who needs a vacation to just chill out, Or I'll demolish your treehouse if you try stepping to me, And ground you to the floor when I crush your Sector V! Your team is so bratty, you're not worth being called Delightful Children. Your loser dad is a zero, like your obese bossy girlfriend! You got as much dope rhymes as you do hair, for sure. I'll record this beating for ya and name it Operation F.A.I.L.U.R.E.! Numbuh 1: (1:30 - 1:52) I may be bald, but I'm cruisin' like Vin Diesel, Wearing cool shades on my C.O.O.L.B.U.S. with style while fighting evil. Been Angelica's bitch your whole life, so it's easy to take you and break you. You'll hear a loud crunch when I snap these Pickles in two! You got some nerve to talk about my girl. Your boyfriend's Napoleon Dynamite, And he's a worse ginger than Dil with bad eyesight. You know Nigel Uno has the flow to make teenagers listen To me when I blast punks outta here so they never come back! End transmission. Announcer: (1:52 - 2:04) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC CARTOON RAP BA-BA-BABA-BA-BATTLES! Who won? Numbuh 1 Tommy Pickles Category:Blog posts